


A Time To Change

by Laitas



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Second Chances, Tragedy, magical deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitas/pseuds/Laitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is murdered on the night of his sixteenth birthday and with the help of the Will of the Abyss, Leo is sent to the past to change fate with a catch: Leo has to get Elliot to fall in love with him before time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

 

With a big yawn, Leo glanced over at the wooden grandfather clock rhythmically ticking. It was already eleven o clock and it seemed very likely that Elliot Nightray was going to miss his own birthday for the second year in a row. Leo couldn't blame Elliot. Being in a big ball room filled people who want to be friends with you just because you to belong to a rich and powerful family seems like the  _best_  birthday party ever. Regardless, Leo didn't understand why Elliot had sent him to wait there if he wasn't even going to show up. Leo reached in his pocket and checked his phone. No word from Elliot yet.

" _Where are you?_ " Leo texted.

About a minute went by and Leo's phone vibrated and he read the text from Elliot.

" _In the cellar. Can you come meet me down there_ ". Leo shrugged and started for the basement door.

" _I guess, but what are you even doing down there. Did you smuggle a bottle of champagne so we can sit around and drink to your rich boy problems_?" Leo texted back.

" _Just hurry up_ "

Leo wasn't totally decided on sending some smart remark back or just not respond at all. Well, he had already reached the door, so Leo decided against it. Leo reflexively reached for the switch that was already up as the dim lights shown on the large gray stones that lined the walls. It was supposedly an original part of the Nightray estate. As he ran his fingers along the cool stone wall, Leo wondered what Elliot was really doing down here. Last time he checked, Elliot hated hanging out in this basement.

Leo reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. There was a long hallway lined with wooden doors. Many of them were locked and were filled with supposed 'treasures' the Nightray family had. But Elliot told Leo that most of them were probably empty or filled with booze.

"Elliot" Leo's voice echoed down the poorly lit hall as he walked slowly. There was no answer. "Elliot" Leo mustered out trying not to think of a long list of horror movies and video games. There was still no answer, so Leo pulled out his phone and started to type " _Where are y-_ " and then he heard a creak. Leo's eyes quickly shot up just to see one of the wooden doors open. Just as he was about to scream a silver headed boy came out.

"Leo?" Elliot said mixed with some confusion. Leo felt as though his heart stopped.

"Oh thank god" he rushed out clutching his phone to his chest.

"What the hell Elliot?" Leo shoved him in the shoulder.

"I told you I was down here. Who did you think it was. The slend-"

"And now I'm not giving you your birthday present" Leo said cutting off Elliot and let himself in the room.

Inside, it resembled none of the fifteenth century castle dungeon scene outside the door. The room seemed newly designed with random but tasteful pieces of art on the walls. More importantly, it was filled with any and all electronics one could ever want that included gaming consoles, four large televisions, and a bunch of other computer-like devices.

"And this is the present I specifically asked my parents not to give me" explained Elliot.

"You could feed a third world country with all this stuff" Leo said.

Elliot nodded in agreement and mentioned "I might just give it all away or something. It's not like my parent are going to notice anyway".

Elliot took a couple steps closer to Leo. "You know, they throw a birthday party for me every year but they haven't attended one of them since I was eight".

"Well, I guess that's what life is like for the children of the Nightray family" Leo said.

"Big expensive meaningless gifts to try to make up for the fact that they've missed out on most of my life" Elliot added in a seemingly joking tone but it wasn't as if it wasn't true.

Elliot rarely saw either parent in the house. Add in the fact that Elliot and the rest of his siblings were sent off to boarding school, Elliot's parents saw even less of him.

"That's why I was really looking forward to getting your present" Elliot said. "It's the only gift I'll get that actually means something to me".

To be honest, Leo wanted to punch Elliot with his stupid sounding response but Elliot happend to be looking straight into his eyes. Which was quite an accomplishment seeing as Leo's glasses were so thick it was even hard for his own eyes to see through them. It made Leo feel flushed and he quickly redirected his line of vision towards a colorful abstract painting.

"This might be a bad time to bring this up but..."

 _It probably is if you have to mention it_  Leo thought.

"I never really understand why you hide you eyes like that"

"And now you're never going to get your present" Leo said still looking away.

"Sorry. It's just, I like looking at your eyes...". Leo turned his eyes back to Elliot who was starting to blush because he just realized what he just said.

"I mean, not like in a gay way or anything".

 _Yeah right_  Leo thought. Leo could feel his heart racing but he didn't dare let it show.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I'll forgive you" Leo said heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I can't give you your present here with all these electronics. I'm having book withdraw" Leo said now out the door.

He could hear Elliot following. "So is my present's in the library then?" questioned Elliot.

"Not exactly" Leo hinted. "Just be patient".

Thinking ahead, Leo promised himself that this time it would definitely happen.  
They would make their way up to the piano room, Leo would play the sheet music that's been burning a hole in his pocket the entire night. The song that he had been secretly working on for the past month. Elliot would act all surprised and amazed at Leo's work but that wasn't what he was looking forward to. Leo would wait for Elliot to simply ask "what d'you name it". Being that the song was currently title "Oh Shit, I'm in Love with You", Leo thought he would at least attempt to make his epic love confession slightly more romantic than Leo is normally capable of.

So improvising a new romantic title it was.

That would go over pretty well Leo thought. A piano love confession song all in one present.

When the two made there way up back to the main hallway on the first floor and the light's started to flicker.

"Huh. That's weird" Elliot commented. Leo looked back at Elliot to say something but then the hall lights suddenly turned off. From what little moonlight shown through the windows, Leo saw shadows moving on the walls and heard footsteps coming closer.

"Do you hear that?" Leo whispered. Elliot didn't respond. The footsteps grew louder. "Elliot" Leo said a little louder."Hey who's there" Elliot yelled now pacing down the hall.

"Wait Elliot!" Leo said reaching out to grab an arm that was way out of reach.

"What are-"

Leo was already running down the hallway before Elliot hit the ground. The lights flashed back on and Elliot was laying in a pool blood that was draining out of the wound he was holding. Elliot had been stabbed and whatever did it, was already gone.

"HELP!" Leo yelled down the hall but he didn't expect anyone to answer.

Leo dropped to his knees looking at Elliot's pained expression on his pale face. "I'm calling 911" he mustered out as he dialed the number with shaking hands. Leo had never been so close to crying. Then Elliot whispered "Leo".

"You're gonna be okay" Leo said choking back the tears. The calling tone rang as the two talked.

"This party really blows huh?" Elliot slowly said.

"Would you stop talking" Leo barely made out.

Elliot reached up and tapped Leo's glasses then slid them off his face. They looked into each others eyes and Elliot finally said "You're so beautiful" his voice fading as his eyes closed. And Leo's eyes filled with tears.

"Elliot?"

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny morning at the Nightray Estate. Leo was laying in bed for the third day in a row and there was a knock at the door. He didn't respond but the door opened anyway. One of the maid timidly pushed the door open. The woman had been taking care of Leo for the past few days but he had mostly ignored her kindness.

"It's today. The funeral" she said. Leo didn't even look at the maid. "Are you going?". Still no response. Leo could hear the maid walking closer. She picked up the cold untouched bowl of soup from last night.

"I bet you really want to see him again" the maid said in an eerie voice that made him turn around.

This wasn't the maid from yesterday or any maid working for the Nightray family. This maid had deep red eyes and shining silver hair that reminded Leo of someone.

"I can do something about that if you'd like" she suggested.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"They call me the Will of the Abyss but you can just call me Will" she said with a smile.

"And I'll grant you any one wish. Right here right now."

Leo sat up and said "If I believed you, which I don't, what's the catch".

Will laughed.

"Right. The catch. Well, the thing is, I can't really bring Elliot back from the dead" Will said. "But what I can do send you back in time and let you prevent his death." Leo though for a moment, still looking at Will.

"So what will you get out of this" Leo said. "No offense, but you don't look like the type to go around doing charity work". Will smirked.

"The thing is, I feed off of romantic love. Not like in a soul-sucking kind of way but its creation gives me my powers to help other star-crossed lovers".

"Well that's real stupid. Because if you'd been paying attention at all Elliot and I were never  _lovers_. It was one-sided." Leo said bitterly. This was the first time in two days he had thought of Elliot so much. The sheer effort Leo had to take to keep Elliot off his mind was suffering in itself.

"Even so, I need you to get Elliot fall in love with you by the night of his 16th birthday or else he'll die again"

"Wait, what if I just kill the man who murders Elliot first?"

"He'll die anyway. It's his fate and you and I are the only one's who can stop it" Will said.

"That's cool" Leo started "And to be clear, I still don't believe you."

"Too bad" Will said with a snap of her fingers.

"Time to sleep" was the last thing Leo heard before he passed out.

 


	2. Back Again

Leo slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a cracked ceiling stained with water damage. He quickly sat up and looked around at the room. Leo was back at the orphanage.

 _Why am I … That witch …_ Leo thought. _Maybe this is all so really elaborate dream_.

As he looked around everything just seemed so real. And if this means having Elliot alive again, god, he hoped this wasn't a dream.

 _But I probably should scared right now_.

He laid back down. But what was he suppose to do now.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Will leaned over to Leo.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hide!" Leo snapped.

"Why?" Will questioned as Leo pushed her behind the curtain.

Opening the door, Leo saw that it was Sister Fiona.

"Good morning Leo, I've just been informed the Duke Nightray's son is coming to visit in a few hours so please try to be on your best behavior" Sister Fiona said.

Leo nodded.

"You never know, he might choose you to be his personal servant" she added.

"A real dream come true" Leo murmured and shut the door and went back to the problem that moved from curtains to taking a seat on his bed.

"If they had know you were-"

"Leo, haven't you ever read a book where the main character has a magical guide only they can see and hear"

"Okay, one problem down" Leo said "So, what am I suppose to do now?"

"I already told you" Will said crossing her arms. "Make that boy fall in love with you"

"Well, how am I suppose to do that. He's not even gay"

"I didn't ask you to turn him gay. He just needs to be gay for you"

Before Elliot died, Leo had all this confidence that somehow the heavens could create this miracle where he and Elliot would feel the same way. The two would be ridiculous happy and grow old together. But now, Elliot's life was on the line and just hoping that he had feelings for Leo wouldn't be enough. Did that mean that Leo had to go on some new approach in his friendship with Elliot, or should he just play along and try to live life like the first time? Leo had no idea what to do.

 _Well, enough of that_  he thought.

"I'm gonna go read some books" Leo mumbled and headed to his normal spot in the small library.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Will ran in front of Leo.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, more excited to see Elliot alive again?" Will asked "Or maybe a little excited?"

Leo shrugged and continued walking. Right now, everything seemed like a dream. It felt like the moment he'd see Elliot smiling, happy, angry, and alive again, the dream could be over. Leo's thoughts were interrupted with a hand brushing up his bangs from his glasses-less face. He quickly jumped back from Will's touch.

"Wow, those glasses were a big waste" she commented.

"Would you just  _please_  go away?"

"Ugh, fine! Just remember it's your friend's funeral" Will said walking away.

Opening the closet of a library, Leo ran his fingers along the binding of the different books. In a strange way, Leo missed the place. The books he'd read several times on the shelves. Nothing but Leo and the books. Looking at one of the titles, Leo remembered, "Alice in Wonderland", he said to himself. It was the book he had been reading when Leo first met Elliot. Well,  _met_  was a strong word. It was more like barged.

 _But why read it again. I mean, that beginning didn't really lead to the best ending_  Leo thought.  _Everything had to be perfect starting with this_.

Looking back at the shelf, Leo searched for another book and found an obvious choice.

 _Holy Knight should put me on Elliot's good side_ Leo thought and sat down to start reading. It wasn't a very deep book series but it was perfectly entertaining and most importantly, meaningful to Elliot.

Finishing the end of the third book, as if cue, Leo heard footsteps. He hadn't been more anxious about anything in a long time.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said

Leo refused the temptation of looking up and pretended to read the book. Because no matter how well he knew Elliot, the question was still stupid.

"What do you think I'm doing Elliot?"

_Oops_

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"No. Just a very unfortunate guess"

"... Okay?" Elliot sounded unconvinced "Um, I-I'm Elliot Nightray"

"Aw, how cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you're such a stuck up noble, you don't even know how to make friends!"

"Well it's not like you seem the type to be able to make friends!" Elliot said raising his voice.

"That because I don't need friends. As for you, I guess it's because your so boring"

"WHAT!"

One of Elliot's older brothers had to keep him from attacking Leo. All in all Leo found the first meeting pretty successful. It didn't exactly go as planned but fighting and getting along is practically the same thing with them. But Elliot was alive and that put a smile on Leo's face as Claude dragged Elliot away.

 _Seeing Elliot's butt again was pretty nice too_  Leo thought.

So, for the first time in three days, Leo slept easy knowing that where ever Elliot was, he was safe and well. When Elliot came back to visit the next day, Leo wanted to just run up and punch him in the face then give him a hug for being so damn stupid all the time.

 _But I guess that would be too out of character_  he thought.

"Oh, you're here again" Leo said. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Um, well ..." Elliot thought scratching his head

"So you  _did_  miss me" Leo smiled

"Shut up!" Elliot said raising his voice. "What do you normally do around here?"

"Ya know, read books, avoid people, that sort of thing"

"Well, you're kind of failing that last part" Elliot joked

"Huh, I guess your right. Well, there's still the books." Leo said walking away.

When he was about to turn the corner he asked "Are you coming?"

"...I mean-"

Leo paced back to Elliot and grabbed his wrist. "Come on" he said and dragged him to the library.

Sitting down, surrounded by books, in the quiet with Elliot.

 _Perfect_  Leo thought.  _The only way this could get any better is a perfectly timed kiss after finishing this book._

"Elliot?". It was Claude.

"Hmm" Elliot responded without looking up from the book.

"We have to go"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Father's going to kill us if he finds out where we are"

"Fine" Elliot got up with a sigh.

"Could I just have a moment alone with Leo before we go"

"Sure, just hurry" Claude said leaving the room.

When the door shut Leo asked with a smile "So what did yo need to tell me?"

Elliot frowned

* * *

"Hey kid" Will said to Leo who sighed as he sat staring through the library window.

"Where's Elliot?"

"He left and went back to his estate" Leo sounded a bit depressed

"Okay" Will took a seat next to Leo. "Is he falling in love yet?"

Leo shrugged "I'm going back to reading"

"So nothing bad happen when Elliot was here?"

Leo shook his head and got up.

"Could you stop walking away when I'm trying to talk to you!" Will nagged running in front of him.

"If I tell you what happen with Elliot, would you please stop blocking me?"

"Of course"

Leo sighed."Elliot's not coming back for at least at two weeks"

"Oh, that's all. I can do something about that"

"Like what?"

"I can just snap my fingers and send you forward to the next time you two meet"

"Well why didn't you just say that before"

"I didn't know the situation was!?" Will raising her arms.

Leo crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are we just going to stand here or-"

"Time to stop talking" Will said snapping her fingers.


	3. The Melody Moves

 

Leo paced around the hallways waiting for Elliot to arrive. He could hardly wait because this time, Leo had a well thought out plan. He tried not to think of it too much or about the person who kept him so on edge. To be honest, Leo was failing at it.

"Excited?" Will said coming out of nowhere.

"No" Leo denied "I'm annoyed that you couldn't set me in a closer time frame"

"Really? Look, I did you a favor. Not only did I give time to think about the plan to get that boy to fall in love, but now you're all pumped up too" she said patting Leo's back.

Leo ignored Will and went back to pacing.

"Oi!" Will exclaimed waving her hand in front of Leo.

"What is it now?"

"He's here"

"Oh, then go away"

"Why?" Will groaned "We went through this already, only  _you_  can see me"

Leo made a sort of scrunched up frown in response."But I don't want you to be here listening my private conversations".

"I'm the person who brought you here and I can send you right back" she said crossing her arms.

Leo laughed. "Please. I'm sure if you had any other couple to help your powers, you would have chose them way before us"

"Look-"

"Oh, hey Leo!" Elliot said walking around the corner.

"I'll go but we'll talk about this later" Will said walking away.

"It's you again!" Leo said sarcastically playing up his excitement

Elliot pushed a hand through his hair before he spoke and let his eyes drift away for a moment as if his was embarrassed by the call out "Yeah, I mean, I said I was coming back and -"

"Wait" Leo interrupted. "I gotta show you something before you go on your boring rant"

Elliot's anger started to show on his reddening face. "Could you at least try to act like you know I'm a noble" he said forcing his voice in a calm tone.

Leo wasn't in the mood to hear Elliot yell so, he didn't respond and began walking. Elliot followed but grumbled a bit as they walked.

_But at least he's not yelling_  Leo thought.

The two reached one of the bigger rooms in the house where the children often played. In the room, the children looked up from playing with their second hand toys to see Leo and Elliot enter.

"Leo!" a few of them exclaimed as they all got up to run over to them.

"Leo! Leo!"

"Do you wanna play?"

"Are you gonna play the piano?"

"Who's that?"

They all said at once pulling on Leo's arms.

"I wanted to introduce you guys to Elliot" Leo's arms were a bit too tied down at the moment to point so, he sort of turned his head toward Elliot.

"He's a prince" Leo lied

_There, I treated you like a noble._

The now very wide-eyed children became obsessed with Elliot instantly and moved from Leo to Elliot's arms, bombarding him with questions.

"You're a prince? With a castle and everything?"

"Actually, I'm not-" Elliot said trying to talk over them. He didn't look to angry, but maybe that was because he didn't have enough time to think about Leo thought.

"Do you like have horses too?"

"Well, I do but-"

"Could we get married, so I can be a princess?"

_Enough of that_

"Okay, everyone" Leo said successfully getting the children's attention. "If you all sit down nicely and stay really quiet, I'll play the piano for a bit".

For a moment, all the kids faces lighted up as if they were about to cheer but quickly remembered to say silent and took their seat near the piano, dragging Elliot along with them.

"Leo, I didn't know you-"

"Shhh!" sounded on of the kids latched to Elliot's arm.

Leo sat down at the piano and started play. The sound filled the whole building as all its inhabitants came to hear the music. When the piece was finished, the children and nuns where probably clapping but Leo was paying too much attention to Elliot whose face looked surprised and amazed. So Leo smiled back at him and said"Well Prince Elliot, I hope that this piece was to your liking." And before he had anytime to react, the children were all back to being fixated on Elliot.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" one of the kids asked

"Yeah" Elliot's face had a tint of sorrow as he said his goodbyes to the children. "But I'll be back soon" Elliot's promise made the children's sad faces melt back into smiles.

"Alright" Leo started to say. "Let's all say bye to Elliot"

"Bye Duke Nightray son" they said in almost perfect unison.

But instead of leaving immediately, Elliot took a short stare at Leo and then looked back.

"What?" Leo asked. There was something obviously on his mind. "Feeling less important now that they know the truth about your nobility?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Elliot quietly asked. "In private"

"Okay, I guess"

The two walked to the front hallway that lead to the doors that most definitely had an expensive car waiting for Elliot behind them.

_He isn't normally a shy person_ Leo thought. He tried to guess what could possible be on Elliot's mind but Leo couldn't really think of anything.

"I didn't really get the chance to tell you back there but" Elliot took a small breath. "Your piano playing was really amazing"

_Score one for Leo_ He thought.  _But still..._

"Elliot, I hate to tell you, but that wasn't really a question"

Elliot breathed in deep before he spoke. "Yeah, you're right. What I wanted to ask you was -" A loud car beep interrupted his question. "That was probably my brothers" Elliot looked relived and angered at the same time.

"You go" Leo insisted. "Answering your stupid question will give me something to look forward to"

The same angry-relived look was still on Elliot's face. With a sigh, he finally said "sure" and walked up to the doors.

"I should be back in another couple of week"

"Okay" Leo responded quickly. But Elliot pause after he pushed open the door seeming ready to leave. He had this look on his face that made it seem like he was looking for a hug goodbye but thinking at the same time it would be way too awkward.

"If you don't walk that door right now, I'm going to kick you out in front of your brothers"

It looked like Elliot was going to give his 'I'm a noble' speech again but instead said "fine, fine. Goodbye Leo"

"Bye" Leo smiled and waved.

Elliot smiled back and walked through. The doors shut behind him, and once again, Leo was left alone.

"Ready?" Will asked behind him

"Yeah, just give me another second".

"So, what do you think he was going to ask you?"

Leo groaned."Of course you listened in".

Will's raised her voice a bit. "Well, if you actually gave me the run down of what's developing between the two of you, the I wouldn't have listen in!"

"Just do the 'snapping' thing already"

"Ugh, you're so lucky I need you!" Will exclaimed.

Leo wouldn't ever admit to it, but he really was.


	4. Gifted Save

 

Well, it took about three days work just to get this all together but,

"It's all done" Leo said at the sheets of music in front of him. He was sitting in front of the well worn out piano with only a dim light shining in the room. Leo sighed and realized how tired he was. The only reason it took so long in the first place was because he really only had the few hours in the middle of the night to get time to work in front of the piano without all the children around him.

The piece, he decided to call it "State of Mind". Although it wasn't Leo's first intent, the piece came out a little dark but could better be described as an organized chaos of notes. Leo decided to play one more mostly just so he could admire his work.

_I wonder if he'll even like it_ Leo thought as his finished the last note.

"You finally finished it huh?" Will said coming out of nowhere. Leo was use to it by now and learned to just ignore most of what she said. And maybe give the occasional short answer to keep her satisfied enough to stop asking questions.

Leo yawned.

"Your welcome for time traveling back." Will said possibly looking for a response from Leo. "It's really difficult magic, going back in time. Much more so than going forward because-"

"I believe you. Thanks" Leo wasn't really in the mood to listen to Will's rambling. He really needed to just go to sleep.

"I'm going to bed, and you have my permission to do your speeding up time stuff again.". He started heading to bed and heard Will in the background, mumbling about something. Probably about the fact he cut her off Leo thought.

The next morning Leo tried his best to hid his excitement for Elliot's arrival.

"You're really excited to see Elliot again aren't you" Will said appearing next to Leo who was quietly reading a book.

Apparently Leo wasn't good at hiding his feelings. Leo couldn't think of anything good to say so he just ignored her and kept reading. But he heard Will giggle quietly in response.

When Elliot entered in library he seemed a little stressed out, so Leo thought he better let Elliot indulge in telling Leo how he was feeling today. Especially because Elliot was a lot less shy with things like that.

"Is something not to satisfaction my lord?" Leo asked refusing to look up from his book.

"Ugh" Leo heard Elliot slouch down in front of him.

"I'm just tired of my family is all" Elliot explained. "They just keep putting on all this extra pressure on me for no reason. It's not good enough that I have good grades, I have to get great grades. And I can't skip piano practice for one week because god forbid I miss a chance for character development". As Elliot rambled, he sounded more frustrated as he went on. "What does playing the piano have to do with character development anyway? And all on top of that they keep asking me about if I've chosen a servant yet. I mean I have what? Three more summers to be a normal kid and have fun? And instead, I have to run away to the bad side of town to hangout with the closest person I have to a real friend to do so." Elliot sighed. "No offense"

"Wow, didn't know a rich kid could have so many problems" Leo said edged with a sarcasm.

Leo looked up from his book for a moment. Elliot looked pretty annoyed at Leo.

"But seriously, I understand. Well, not really, I don't have any of that pressure stuff but you're a nice thorn in my side" Leo started thinking about a time before Elliot chose him to be his servant.

Leo was certain when he turned eighteen he'd just end up sitting on the side of a street somewhere to until the day he died.

"Three summers from now, I don't even know where I'll be" Leo explained. He looked up from his book again. Elliot seemed a little guilty for his problems that must of have seem to be sized down from Leo's.

"Oh, well, if you want I-"

"Wait" Leo interrupted Elliot. "Before you start using your rich boy powers, I want to show you something" Leo said getting up to put the book away.

"Well, actually I want to give you something, but that really doesn't matter right now. Just come with me" Leo said walking ahead.

This whole thing seemed all too familiar to that night that seemed so long ago. It was too eerie. Making their way to the piano, a few of the children ran down the hall and grabbed on to Leo.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" they exclaimed at the same time. Leo assumed they were probably fighting over a toy.

"What is it?"

"It's Margret"  
"We were playing by the hole over by the old church""And she fell in!"

The kids said all at the same time.

"Go tell one of the sister's" Leo explained to the children calmly even though he was pretty freaked out inside. He waited to make sure the children understood what he said before moving on.

"Come on" Leo said to Elliot and they started running. For the first time since Will came along, Leo was actually worried. Because in all of Leo's memories, Margret falling didn't happen before.

_Why is this happening now!_  Leo thought as he ran.

When the two arrived by a construction site by abandoned church, they both started shouting Margret's name as they looked down the pitch dark abyss looking hole. Leo didn't hear anything and looked over to Elliot to confirm he didn't hear anything either.

"I'm going down" Leo stated.

"Well, then I'm coming with you"

Leo really didn't want Elliot to put himself in unnecessary danger but he knew the time that he wasted in pointless arguing would keep them from finding Margret that much sooner.

"Fine, just please don't hurt yourself" Leo said showing the most amount of concern for Elliot since he'd know Leo.

Elliot nodded in response. "That goes for you too".

"Yeah, yeah".

The hole wasn't exactly a straight drop to the the bottom. The edges were angled like a funnel so one could theoretically walk down to the bottom, if they didn't slip and fall that is.

As the light from the top of the hole became further from their sight. Leo found himself with a few close calls and slid short distances on the slanted ground.

"Are you okay" Elliot asked who was nearly next to him.

"Yeah, are you?" Leo asked back.

"Yeah"

Right after Elliot's response Leo heard Elliot's feet sliding down the ground.

"Ah!" Elliot yelled as Leo tried to grab a hold of him but just ended up being pulled down with Elliot until they were both fallen off their feet, sliding down to the bottom of the hole.

Next thing Leo knew he was in the almost-pitched dark on his back. It was almost because Leo could see a slight glow from the corner of his eye. Leo got up with a groan. He must of passed out, but where was he anyway.

"Oh, thank god you're okay Leo" Elliot said. He was maybe about a foot away from Leo with a glowing cellphone in his hand.

"What happened?"

"Well" Elliot started sheepishly "I started to slip down. You grabbed me and we were both sliding until I sort of landed on you and you passed out. I tried calling for help but there's no reception down here so..." Elliot said sounding embarrassed. "Sorry"

"I feel fine so there's no real need to feel sorry" Leo explained. But the calling for help started to get Leo thinking. Will. Could she possibly get them out of this situation? "Could you just put your hands over your ears and close your eyes for a second?"

From what Leo could see from the glow Elliot looked pretty annoyed by the request.

"Why"

"Just do it. Pretty please?"

Elliot huffed. "Fine". Elliot complied and closed his eyes placed his hands on his ears. And at a voice a little higher than a whisper Leo said in the angriest tone he could "Will, get over here right now!"

"What?" Will said appearing behind him.

"Can I be done now Leo?" Elliot shouted

"No" Leo said making sure he could hear him. "Thirty more seconds"

"But you said a second"

"Elliot!"

This time he just huffed again in response. Leo then turned his attention back to Will. "Get us out here and Margret too"

"Um" Will's first response wasn't a yes which made Leo think  _this can't be good._ "I can't do that"

"And why not?" Leo asked in a demanding tone.

"Because of my orders"

"You have orders? From who?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. Anyway, the emergency services have already be contacted so they should be here soon."

"Yeah, well we need to get out now"

"Well then your going to have to do that yourself because I can't"

"Your just going to let some random tell you what to do when a little girl's life is in danger!"

"Uh, yeah my life would be in danger too!"

"Unbelievable. Elliot come on we gotta go find Margret" Leo said pulling him up. When they started walking, Leo thought he heard Will say something, but he didn't care. He really didn't want to hear anything from Will ever again.

As they walked with the glow of the cellphone lighting their way Elliot finally spoke up. "So are you going to tell me what you did or..."

"Nope" Leo tried his best to hide how angry he was.

They kept walking what seemed to be some sort of underground tunnel system. Leo assumed that's why the hole was here in the first place.

"Are you angry at me?" Apparently Leo hadn't done the best job of hiding his angry.

"Nope"

As the two continued to walk, they would occasionally call out Margret's name but still no response was given back. After some minutes, the glow sudden shorted out and the two were left in total darkness.

"Shit" Leo heard Elliot's voice behind him. "Battery's dead"

_Oh great._  Leo thought.  _Maybe Will has the decency to at least give them a light source_  Leo thought. As he was preparing to set aside his pride to call Will again. Leo saw some movement in front of him. Which had to be impossible, because he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Margret?" Leo called out.

"What? Did you see something Leo?" Elliot asked

"I don't know. I-" Leo saw the movement again. It gave of a chilling but familiar feel. Leo felt instantly drawn to it and started to move ahead.

"Hey wait Leo I can't see where you're going!" Elliot yelled.

Leo kept following the movement until he could hear someone crying in the distance.

"Margret?" Leo said with a much softer tone than he was using before.

"Leo?" Margret sounded like she was fighting through tears.

Just when Leo started to move again, he saw Elliot waving he miraculously revived cellphone around as he returned next to Leo's side.

"Thanks for leaving me Leo. But guess what, I don't know what happened but it just started working again"

Ignoring Elliot, Leo said "Margret if you can see the light follow it, okay?"

"Okay" Margret responded sniffling.

Leo heard something get up and move cautiously over until the glow of the phone shined on her little tear stained face and she ran up to Leo grabbed his side and started crying into it.

"It's okay, we're going to get out of here just fine" Leo said patting her head.

"I know this isn't the best time" Elliot whispered as best he could. "But do you have any idea which way we came from"

Leo almost felt like punching Elliot for saying something like that around a terrified child but seeing Will suddenly appear behind Elliot kept him from doing so.

Will started talking. "Look, I know you hate me right now but just listen. I was trying to tell you I couldn't just teleport you out but I can still help you." She explained.

Elliot's face still looked like he was waiting for a response from Leo.

"I also tried to tell you the girl was fine but you weren't listening. So I had to be all sneaky and guide you there"

_So Will was the shadow that lead him to Margret. How annoying_  Leo thought.

"I also gave Elliot cellphone power" Will explained further. "The point is, I know you don't think it, but I'm on your side. Not just because of our little deal, it's because I still have a conscience you know"

_But it sure didn't seem like it_  Leo thought. There were countless things Will could have done to help the situation better and instead she just pulled bullshit magic tricks when she should have just fixed the situation all together.

"I think I know the way to go" Leo said looking away from Will. Luckily, she was at least quick on the uptake and lead the three to their original spot. At this point Emergency Services were already there, starting the search.

From there, it was just a nightmare of constant variations of the questions "Are you okay", "Why didn't you wait for EMS", and "Are you sure you're okay?". Luckily, EMS seemed to more interested in Elliot and Margret than the weird kid who didn't want his hair cut.

And by the end of the night, Leo was convinced by the reaction of Elliot's brothers, that he was never going to be allowed to visit Leo again. And what sucked even more, was that Leo didn't even get to play his stupid song for Elliot.

Back at the orphanage, Elliot said his goodbyes and make sure to give Margret one last hug before the nuns forced them all to bed. And now it was just Elliot and Leo.

"So..." Elliot started.

_Great, this might possibly be the most awkward conversation we've had up to date_ Leo thought.

"So what?"

"There was something you wanted to show me?" Elliot remembered.

"You really remembered that?"

"Yeah, I mean don't get confused, it just sort of resurfaced in my head"

"Right, well, I think it's a little to late for that now"

"Really?" Elliot said looking disappointed.

Leo sighed. "It wasn't really that exciting. I was just going to play a song that I wrote" he said pulled the folded up sheet music in his pocket.

"Wait, did you have that in your pocket the who day?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't really have time to put it someplace else with the whole Margret fiasco playing out" Leo explained.

"Oh, right" Elliot said looking down. "Well, you could always play it at my house"

"I'm pretty sure after this whole mess you'll be lucky if your family let you come over here again let alone me coming to visit"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they won't be able to refuse if your my new valet"

Leo changed the look on his face to a smirk.

"Elliot Nightray, are you asking me to be your servant?"

Elliot still refused to look Leo in the eye. He was only shy on rare occasions. He definitely like this second version of Elliot's proposal better. The first time, it was just out right and clear cut. But nothing was better than seeing Elliot squirm a bit, especially when Leo was to blame.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you for a while now. But yeah"

"So that's what you where trying to ask in the library before and the last time you were here?"

"Yes, I'm asking so could you just please answer so we can go"

"Ah, your so confident in me saying yes?"

"Yeah"

"And why is that?"

"Because you like me" Elliot explained

Leo had to keep himself from showing a look of surprise on his face.

_He knows?_

"I mean, it's pretty obvious with that song you wrote and all. Which I have a bit of a problem with because you definitely would have called me out for being cheesy if I did something like that"

"Wait, so you like me too?"

"Of course, we're friends right? Wow, out of context, this conversation sounded kind of gay"

_Oh, of course he didn't mean that way_  Leo thought.

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"The answer is yes. I accept your offer"

"Let's shake on it then?"

So the two shook hands and Elliot gave a big smile to Leo, which was something he hadn't seen in a long time.


End file.
